map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Discusión:El Mundo en Llamas
PRIMERA PETICION COÑO COÑO COÑO YO VOY A SER EL IMPERIO DELSOL NACIENTE EL GRAN JAPÓN NIKO NE NYA NYA NYA >.< :3 7u7 Generalísimo ¡Que vivan los Habsburgos! 55px 20:11 28 ago 2016 (UTC) Peticion de país Solicito ser Suecia, y hacer algo alternativo... ElBisabuelo (discusión) 21:22 28 ago 2016 (UTC) Reino de Italia Fascita we, tu que te esperabas :v Reptile308 (discusión) 00:34 29 ago 2016 (UTC) ni siquiera debo decir que pais quiero ser, ustedes ya deben tener una pequeña idea de que pais quiero ser.... Edgargg Sepulveda (discusión) 23:26 21 sep 2016 (UTC) PD: pa'l que no cacho, pido Alemania :v Aaaah que hdp >:v pues nada, sere la URSS, prepare your anus <3 Herr Klaus (discusión) 05:02 22 sep 2016 (UTC) Me cojere UK señores (Aplausos) vamos a ver como va Usuario:Gremragno 8.28 del 22 de septiembre de 2016 (hora peninsular) Vive le France! Goombasaurusrex (discusión) 13:45 22 sep 2016 (UTC) ♪The union forever! Hurrah, boys, Hurrah!♪ Hey there fellas! I want to be the US of A. (Por si no lo habéis cogido, quiero ser los Estados unido >:v) Camarada Antonio (discusión) 18:21 23 sep 2016 (UTC) ¡Santiago y cierra, España! FiurerCastellanos (discusión) 19:49 24 sep 2016 (UTC) Quiero a Finlandia! Viva el BT-42! 150px (discusi?n) Yugoslavia :D Lord Spain (discusión) 01:39 1 oct 2016 (UTC) Yugoslavia, no le hagan caso al de arriba, es un hereje Usuario: (LPokerFace (discusión) 19:04 4 oct 2016 (UTC)). Pido el Reino de los Pises Bajos GG Sus (discusión) 01:12 8 oct 2016 (UTC) Pido ser Arabía Saudita (XleandroX (discusión) 19:13 12 oct 2016 (UTC)) Retirada Por mi parte, me parece que debido a las estúpidas e injustas reformas de este mapgame muchos jugadores van a quedar mal, y no queiro estar en un juego en el cual un grupito haga lo que quiera para su propio beneficio, por tanto. Solicito mi retirada del juego, dejando vacía a Suecia y todos sus proyectos. ElBisabuelo (discusión) 19:54 25 sep 2016 (UTC) Conforme, aquí no se obliga a jugar a nadie, pero el berrinche y lloriqueo eran innecesarios :v Saludos! Herr Klaus (discusión) 20:28 25 sep 2016 (UTC) Hungría El reino de Hungría pls Xalisco (discusión) 21:57 29 sep 2016 (UTC) Propuesta Mapa EMEL Propongo este mapa para EMEL debido a que el que esta actualmente no diferencia entre las fronteras "interiores" de Alemania y el color que tienen todas las fronteras del resto de países y esto puede dificultar en cuestiones ópticas a saber que territorio es del país y que territorios de este están capturados. Xalisco (discusión) 23:17 30 sep 2016 (UTC) 500px Propuesta 2 Propongo este mapa solo en caso de que Grem acepte mis terminos de independencia hindú. 500px Siberia Me uno como el Movimiento por la Liberación de Siberia :v Saludos AA1918 (discusión) 00:51 2 oct 2016 (UTC) Nueva Norma He añadido una nueva norma al juego, os recomiendo que os la leais. discusion solicito ser la republica de turquia. saludos Xgamer822 (discusión) 15:41 5 oct 2016 (UTC) Solicito ser un movimiento para la independencia de Eitiopía y Somalia en un solo país, Manuel el de la S2 Me elijo Portugal URSS Al final me he decidido a unirme al juego y como se habló en el chat y en vista de que todos los demás países interesantes ya están cogidos, me pido a la URSS Kuro Tenshi (discusión) 09:56 11 oct 2016 (UTC)